Hallyu
Koreanische Welle, auch unter dem koreanischen Begriff „'Hallyu'“ (Hangeul: ; Hanja: ) bekannt, bezeichnet die weltweit ansteigende Popularität der zeitgenössischen südkoreanischen Pop-Kultur im 21. Jahrhundert. Dieses Phänomen zeigt sich in ganz Asien, vor allem in China, Japan, Taiwan, Hongkong, Vietnam, Thailand, Indonesien und den Philippinen,Was is Hallyu, Korean Tourism Organization greift aber auch nach Afrika und Nordamerika über.Vanessa Hua: South Korea soap operas find large audiences, San Francisco Chronicle, 28. August 2005 (englisch)Yoo Soh-jung: Hallyu faces turning point, Korea Herald, 15. April 2010 (englisch) Die koreanische Welle, die zu Beginn vor allem durch Dramen (K-Drama)Matthias Kolb: Koreanische Welle, Berliner Zeitung, 4. Juli 2008 und Lieder losgetreten wurde, weitet sich heute auf Gebiete wie FilmePark Sung-ha: Korean wave laps at Norwegian shore, hancinema.net, 25. Januar 2006 (englisch), Essen, Computerspiele, Mode'''Korean Wave' piracy hits music industry, BBC News. November 9, 2001 (englisch) und Taekwondo aus. Der koreanische Begriff „Hallyu“ bedeutet „Welle“ und wurde 1999 in China geprägt, indem Pekinger Journalisten über die rapide anwachsende Popularität südkoreanischer Güter in China schrieben.Anthony Faiola: ''Japanese Women Catch the 'Korean Wave', The Washington Post, 31. August 2006 (englisch) Zu Beginn war der Erfolg weder beabsichtigt noch geplant. Erst nachdem der Erfolg sichtbar wurde, produzierte man strategisch und gezielt Fernsehserien und Musik für den asiatischen Markt.[http://www.inst.at/kctos/speakers_n-s/park_choi_chung.htm Hallyu – die Koreanische Welle: Eine (neue) Form kultureller Diversität in Asien], Park Sung-soo, Choi Eun-soon und Chung Ch.-s. Dury (Korea Maritime University, Korea) Dieser zunehmende Kulturexport wird auch vom koreanischen Kulturministerium unterstützt. Dabei ziele man nicht mehr nur auf den asiatischen Raum ab, sondern auf den Weltmarkt.Südkorea will zweiten Hallyu-Boom auslösen, KBS World, 23. Dezember 2010 Ursachen Als Ursachen für den Erfolg in China werden unter Anderem die gemeinsame Kultur und Geschichte sowie der KonfuzianismusRoald Maliangkay: [http://www.iias.nl/nl/42/IIAS_NL42_15.pdf When the Korean Wave ripples], Australian National University (englisch) genannt.Why Is Korean Wave Popular In China?, ourorient.com (englisch) Die Themen koreanischer Seifenopern handeln vorwiegend von Familie, Liebe und Moral und enthalten wenig Gewalt oder Sex. Ein weiterer Grund für die Beliebtheit koreanischer Serien im asiatischen Raum soll die äußerliche Attraktivität der Darsteller sein, die häufig ihren Ursprung in der Plastischen Chirurgie haben soll. Aktuelle Entwicklung Südkorea gehört zu den zehn Nationen, die am meisten kulturelle Güter exportieren.Kim Sue-young: Korean Wave 'Hallyu' Abroad Waning, The Korea Times, 5. Mai 2008 (englisch) Der Begriff ist mittlerweile auch ein Akronym, das auf die schnellwachsende Wirtschaft Südkoreas verweist („Wunder am Han-Fluss“; Hangeul: ; ).Norimitsu Onishi: A rising Korean wave: If Seoul sells it, China craves it, The New York Times, 2. Januar 2006 (englisch) Der Tourismus Koreas wird durch den Erfolg der „Welle“ ebenfalls beflügelt. Viele Reiseveranstalter bieten Pauschalreisen zu den Drehorten koreanischer Seifenopern an. Laut Fremdenverkehrsamt kämen jedes Jahr eine Million Touristen um die Schauplätze zu besichtigen.Hallyu - die Korea-Welle, EU-Asien.de Vor allem der Fernsehspielreihe „Winter Sonata“ gelang reißender Absatz in Japan und China und der Hauptdarsteller Bae Yong-joon avancierte zum Traummann der Hausfrauen.Ralph Umard: Angst vor Hallyu, Welt, 15. August 2007 Zudem führt die Hallyu in China dazu, dass einige Chinesen zum Christentum konvertieren, das durch koreanische Missionare verbreitet wird. Auch auf das stalinistische Nordkorea soll die Koreanische Welle Einfluss haben, indem CDs über die Gebirge eingeschmuggelt werden. In einigen Staaten wie China oder Japan stößt der Import koreanischer Kultur zunehmend auf eine ablehnende Haltung,Norimitsu Onishi: Ugly Images of Asian Rivals Become Best Sellers in Japan, The New York Times, 19. November 2005 (englisch) so dass Quotenregeln eingeführt worden sind. Vor allem nach dem erfolgreichen Abschneiden der südkoreanischen Fußballnationalmannschaft bei der WM 2002, die Korea und Japan gemeinsam austrugen, stiegen antikoreanische Kommentare stark an. Aus Sicht vieler Japaner sei Japan für den wirtschaftlichen Aufstieg Koreas verantwortlich. Im Hollywood Bowl in den USA findet jedes Jahr das Korean Music Festival statt, veranstaltet von der Korea Times, bei dem die bekanntesten Musiker Koreas auftreten. Koreanische Schauspieler gehören mittlerweile zu den am bestbezahlten Schauspielern außerhalb Hollywoods. Bae Yong-joon, Star des Dramas „Winter Sonata“ verdient etwa fünf Millionen US-Dollar für einen Film. Die international populärsten Sänger und Musikgruppen sind TVXQ, Rain, Lee Hyori, BoA, Se7en, Girls’ Generation, 2NE1 und Big Bang. Die Wonder Girls starten im Juni 2010 ihre Amerika-Tournee. Sie erreichten schon zuvor im Oktober 2009 den 76. Platz der Billboard Hot 100 in den USA.Silvio Pietroluongo: Jay Sean Recaptures Hot 100's Top Slot, Billboard.com, 22. Oktober 2009 (englisch) Nationalismus Auch in Zeiten der Globalisierung bleiben das Nationalbewusstsein und die Verbundenheit mit dem eigenen Land Faktoren, die das Konsumverhalten der Menschen maßgeblich bestimmen. So verwundert es nicht, dass etwa eine Betonung kultureller Überlegenheit der koreanischen Kultur in anderen Ländern auf Ablehnung stößt und bisweilen nationalistischen Furor provoziert.Cho Hae-joang: [http://www.ekoreajournal.net/free_pdf/4504/8CHJ.PDF Reading the “Korean Wave” as a Sign of Global Shift], Korea Journal, 2005, Seite 172 (englisch) Patriotismus und blinder Nationalismus wurde auch für den Erfolg des Filmes Dragon Wars (2007) verantwortlich gemacht, der international ausschließlich schlechte Kritiken erhielt. Der Film hatte 8 Millionen Besucher in Südkorea. Viele koreanische Zuschauer waren stolz, dass auch ein Koreaner einen Blockbuster drehen kann.Bruce Wallace: In South Korea, patriotism rears its dragon-like head, Los Angeles Times, 15. Oktober 2007 (englisch) * Manhwa Quellen Weblinks * Offizielle Webseite der Korean Tourism Organization: Was is Hallyu * Offizielle Webseite des „Korean Music Festivals“ (englisch) * HallyuWorld (koreanisch) Kategorie:Kultur Kategorie:Koreanischer Begriff